


Персики /  Nature's Candy

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Farmer!Jared, Flirty!Jared, M/M, Schmoop, cop!Jensen, grumpy!jensen, pining!jensen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дженсен терпеть не мог персики, но обожал Джареда.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613560
Kudos: 9





	Персики /  Nature's Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462241) by [rockstarpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach). 



Дженсен вообще-то терпеть не мог персики.

Они слишком сладкие, слишком липкие, и этот их пушок на шкурке... Дженсен любил яблоки. Но этим летом он уже успел потратить пятьсот тридцать пять долларов на покупку персиков. А ещё ведь даже не август.

Спасибо тебе за это, либидо Дженсена.

Когда его смена заканчивалась, он ехал обратно в участок на своей патрульной машине по этой дороге, привычно не обращая внимания на фермерские прилавки на обочинах. Тут их примерно по штуке на милю. Три года назад он накупил здесь себе лимонов столько, что ему на годы хватило бы сохранять воду свежей — и всё лишь потому, что влюбился в офигенную улыбку Джеффа Моргана, торгующего ими. А год спустя он скупил почти весь мёд у Миши Коллинза — потому что этот парень умел выгибаться настолько, насколько обычному человеку просто не под силу. После всего этого он себе поклялся, что теперь будет покупать продукты исключительно в продуктовых магазинах.

Джаред — имени Дженсен тогда не знал, но узнал сразу после того, как чуть не съехал в канаву, увидев его — Джаред стоял за своим прилавком, сняв рубашку и обвязав её вокруг пояса; одной ногой он опирался на дешёвый пластиковый стул и подставлял лицо ветру. Закинув голову назад, под солнечные лучи, он надкусил один из своих чёртовых персиков, и такой был при этом загорелый и прекрасный — а уж когда сок персика потёк по его подбородку, Дженсен чуть слюной не подавился. Он знал, что это звучало глупо — но поклялся бы, что происходило всё в замедлении, как в киношной слюняво-романтической сценке.

Всё равно пришлось тормозить, когда машина вильнула на обочину, чтобы не разбиться самому и не снести весь Джаредов прилавок.

В этот день он вернулся домой с тремя корзинками персиков.

Джаред Падалеки — это, знаете ли, нечто.

***

— Вернулись за добавкой, офицер Эклз? — когда он вышел из машины, Джаред ему улыбнулся; а Дженсен лишь хрюкнул что-то в ответ. Ему точно не нравились персики. Но определённо нравился вид Джареда, продававшего их. — Я так счастлив видеть ваше обычное солнечное настроение.

Дженсен выдавил из себя улыбку. Джаред не виноват в том, что Дженсен потратил ползарплаты на совершенно ненужные ему персики просто оттого, что... нет, погодите-ка. Вообще-то это именно вина Джареда. Если бы этот поганец не был таким чёртовым красавчиком, Дженсен не покупал бы... Он вздохнул и потёр себе переносицу. Нет, так несправедливо — в этом виноват не Джаред.

Ясно ведь, что это сам Дженсен такой мазохист.

— Плохой день на работе, — ответил он Джареду, как обычно. Тот лишь улыбнулся шире.

И надкусил персик, который вертел в руках. И да, Дженсену нечем тут гордиться — потому что он от такого просто застонал. Чуть-чуть. Улыбка Джареда стала не такой широкой, но более понимающей; и губы он облизал почти демонстративно. Такое, кстати, происходило не в первый раз — словно Джаред знал, что Дженсен втрескался в него по уши, и дразнил того с неким садистским удовольствием, паршивец. Но Дженсен был уверен, что всё не так — Джаред для этого слишком хороший парень. Он просто ничего не может поделать со своей прущей во все стороны сексуальностью.

— Сегодня, Дженсен, для тебя есть кое-что особое, — Джаред наклонился, открывая холодильник, стоящий в задней части его пикапа. Дженсен опять чуть простонал — ну хоть доставай пистолет, да стреляйся — пиздец же... Это так нечестно, что задница Джареда была почти такой же прекрасной, как его лицо. Дженсен просто не мог отделаться от мысли: а какова же она без ничего? Не будет ли она так же покрыта пушком, как эти его персики? Округлая, выпуклая, сочная... Дженсен так бы и впился в это зубами!

— Хватай, — сказал Джаред, поворачиваясь к нему. Дженсен моргнул и отшатнулся; и лишь через минуту понял, что Джаред говорил о пироге, что держал в руках, а вовсе не о своей заднице. — Я сам испек. Думал тебя угостить.

— Э... — Дженсен сегодня был очень красноречив.

Джаред протянул ему вилку и присел на край кузова, приглашающе кивнув Дженсену — садись рядом! Тот уставился на него. Конечно, они общались с Джаредом не впервые; и разговоры их, когда Дженсен тут останавливался, были вполне дружескими. Но всё же это был не тот уровень, когда: «Эй, смотри-ка, вот вкусный домашний пирог, который я испёк для тебя сам, лично». Ну, Дженсен, во всяком случае, думал именно так. Он вообще делал всё возможное, чтобы держать дистанцию — учитывая свою склонность втюриваться в фермеров. Джаред ведь уже знает, что — пирог там, не пирог — Дженсен всё равно сегодня выложит долларов двадцать, так что… в чём подвох? И ещё — ему не хотелось симулировать наслаждение персиковой выпечкой и тем, возможно, ранить чувства Джареда, потому что в притворстве Дженсен не слишком был хорош. Его маскировка может слететь — и Джаред поймёт, что Дженсен на самом деле персики вовсе не любит.

— Ну давай же, хоть кусочек, — искушающе предлагал Джаред, испуская стон наслаждения при облизывании своей вилки. — Это вкусно, клянусь.

И Дженсен не устоял. Вздохнув, он съел кусочек. Джаред оказался прав, пирог мог бы быть чертовски вкусным, если бы не... Ладно, пусть Дженсену это и не слишком понравилось, но всё же он ухитрился не морщить нос.

— Ты ведь не любишь персики, ага? — чуть ухмыльнувшись, заключил Джаред.

Блядь. Попался.

— Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты хоть один надкусил, — продолжил тот.  
Точно, у Джареда ведь всегда тут лежат порезанные персики — на пробу, чтобы люди могли оценить товар, прежде чем купить целую корзинку — а Дженсен такого не делал никогда. Даже когда Джаред говорил ему: «Сегодня очень-очень сочные». Даже когда Джаред надкусывал персик и, чуть пристанывая, слизывал сок со своей верхней губы, запрокинув голову; и улыбался Дженсену, а его нижняя губа всё ещё была липкой и блестящей. Дженсен тогда просто прятал свой стояк в тени прилавка и говорил, что он верит Джареду на слово; и бросал себе в багажник купленные четыре корзинки персиков.

— Даже семья из четырёх человек не смогла бы съесть столько персиков, сколько ты покупал. Куда ты их дел? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— В продовольственный банк. О боже, мне так неудобно.

Джаред засмеялся.

— Отчего же? Мне даже лестно, — он засунул пирог обратно в холодильник.

— Ну, вот Моргану вовсе не было лестно, когда я несколько лет назад тратил свои сбережения на его лимоны.  
Вообще-то это не совсем правда. Моргану было лестно. И вообще, он был очень мил; и Дженсена отшил довольно мягко. Даже выпил с ним по-дружески пива. Сейчас они, конечно, не друзья, но всё обошлось не так неловко, как могло бы. Он, в общем, клёвый.

— У Моргана жена и двое детей, — заметил Джаред. — А у меня — никого. Я очень-очень одинок. И гей.

— Очень-очень гей?

Джаред опять засмеялся, и у Дженсена от этого запорхало что-то в животе.

— На пять с плюсом, — подтвердил Джаред. — Ну что, ты меня позовёшь наконец на свидание, или как? Мне бы хотелось уже надеть обратно свою рубашку. А то я скоро совсем на солнце обгорю.

— Э-э-э? — наверное, в сказанном был смысл. Дженсен даже в этом уверен.

— Ну, у меня такой приёмчик, — пояснил Джаред. — Руки у меня красивые, поэтому, когда я флиртую, то стараюсь, знаешь, снять рубашку. Если это к месту.

Дженсена словно пыльным мешком стукнули.

— Ты... ты со мной флиртовал? — он этого не понял, вот честно.

Джаред закатил глаза.

— А то. Ты что, думал — в реальной жизни кто-то ест персики таким образом?

— Как на обложке любовного романа? Я надеялся, что да.

Джаред засмеялся снова.  
— Я тебя видел в городе несколько раз, но ты всегда смотрел строго вперёд, когда проезжал мимо меня. Мне хотелось тебя остановить рядом с собой, наконец. Так что там — про свидание?

Дженсен огляделся. Вокруг никого, дорога пустынна, солнце уже садится.

— В конце дня народу тут не слишком-то много, а? — спросил Дженсен, присаживаясь рядом с Джаредом. Остальные фермеры торговали разве что до обеда. — Почему тогда ты так задерживаешься?

— Я задерживаюсь не всегда, лишь по вторникам и четвергам.

По вторникам и четвергам Дженсен работал во второй половине дня и не освобождался раньше восьми вечера.

— Ты задерживаешься только ради меня? — Дженсен улыбнулся. Ему понравилась эта мысль.

— Эй, а ты каждый день покупаешь персики, которые тебе не нужны; так что не слишком-то заносись, приятель, — Джаред снял свою майку и бросил в кузов. — Жарко здесь сегодня адски.

Дженсен не ответил, он был слишком занят, глотая слюнки.

Джаред ухмыльнулся и заполз подальше в кузов; растянулся там, откинулся назад, опираясь на локти. Вот дерьмо. Так нечестно. Дженсену тоже хочется. Хочется снять с него штаны, нагнуть его в заднюю дверь и трахнуть прямо здесь, на обочине шоссе. Он вспомнил звуки, с которыми Джаред ел свои персики. Спорим, Дженсен смог бы заставить его издавать ещё более прекрасные звуки, выпрашивая у него...

Блин. Ладно, он ждал долго, и может подождать ещё. Особенно теперь, когда знает, что Джаред на него запал. Подождать и сделать всё, как полагается. И вообще, он же полицейский — будет нехорошо, если его арестуют за непристойное поведение в публичном месте.

— Пристраивайся рядом, — позвал его Джаред. Дженсен подумал: пусть сексом им здесь нельзя заняться, но пообжиматься-то немного... почему нет? Поэтому он залез подальше в кузов и улёгся рядом с Джаредом, повернув к нему лицо. Их бёдра соприкоснулись.

— Значит, снимать рубашку — это у тебя такой приёмчик?

— Так работает же, вроде.

— Умгм, — согласился Дженсен, подвигаясь к Джареду ближе. Их губы теперь были всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. — А хочешь увидеть мой приёмчик?

И Дженсен его поцеловал. На вкус Джаред был как персиковый пирог — липкий, сладкий. Дженсен решил, что он передумал: персики ему нравятся. Персики охуенные. Он отстранился лишь тогда, когда они оба задохнулись. Джаред улыбнулся ему тягучей, дурманной улыбкой и сказал:

— Мне нравится твой приёмчик. Повторить можешь?

И Дженсен повторил.


End file.
